


Friendship

by Miphan



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miphan/pseuds/Miphan
Summary: He didn't drop the act. No one did.





	Friendship

If you get friends who will cry for you... never let them go. 

I can't cry, you know. Machines like me don't have hearts. 

The Demon King had always believed that someone would come eventually. 

Michael hadn't. 

When such words escaped the King's mouth, he used to remain silent and simply stare at the sky. He would look at the stars and secretly wonder how many of them were dragons. 

It was morning when she appeared. 

The first human to step on Grandbell in years. They hadn't been prepared for an arrival, but they managed nonetheless. They had years of experience in entertaining people after all. Even if they hadn't, they would have made it work. Time was running out. She was their only chance. 

Michael was glad that she was a kind human. He wouldn't want to leave his friend with just anyone. But as he watched her -Rebecca, he reminded himself- give a haircut to Shiki, he thought that the Demon King would be happy for her arrival. Even though he didn't understand why a haircut was so important. 

The plan was executed perfectly. Shiki didn't resist at the beginning. He shouted about finding out what was wrong. About fixing them. Again. But they couldn't be fixed anymore. He shook him by the shoulders. He insisted that they were friends. 

He didn't drop the act. No one did. 

And then Rebecca cried. Not for her condition. Not for the danger. But for Shiki. Michael knew what was going to happen before he was sent flying along with his fellow robots. 

Shiki was strong. Shiki had a human friend now. He would survive out there. He could travel now. After all these years, he could finally be free. Like a bird stretching its wings and taking off to the skies, leaving no trace of its existence behind. 

He watched them escape and something compelled him to chase them with the others. His arms and feet felt heavy and he moved slowly, but he managed to catch a glimpse of the ship before it vanished. Managed to see Shiki one last time as Rebecca and Happy shoved him inside the ship. There were tears in Shiki's eyes. 

He didn't drop the act. No one did. 

He stayed there, looking up at a sky without stars. He had nothing to wonder about, but still he couldn't take his eyes away. The only light that could be seen was the ship, drifting further and further away. 

Around him the other robots started falling to the ground, their power gone and never to return. He was feeling it vanish too. Soon he wouldn't be able to stand anymore. 

But it was okay. Because Shiki wasn't here now. He wasn't here to see his friends die one after the other. To cry over his still, metallic body that would never move again. To be alone in a star mourning its former glory. 

It was really okay. Because the sadness he felt was worse than any death sentence. It was lonely without Shiki around. 

But it was okay. 

They had fulfilled their promise after all.


End file.
